Finding Redemption Through Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wasp just wants peace and to be free of guilt, but doesn't think it's possible. An encounter with a human girl proves otherwise. Done as a request for neomoon585. :)
**neomoon585, who owns Akira (meaning 'graceful strength'), asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Contains some spoilers for "Autobot Camp" and "A Bridge Too Close, Part 1 and 2".**

* * *

 **Finding Redemption Through Love**

"Finally, Wasp can be at peace," Wasp said to himself as he transformed from his car form to his robotic form. He had found a way to get rid of his techno-organic body and even though it had been quite pricey to do so, he didn't regret it.

The only thing he did regret were his actions in the past. He sighed. Turning into a Decepticon was a decision he was beginning to regret as well, but he was now hoping for peace or at least to be forgiven of misjudgment.

But who would forgive him? He doubted the Autobots would and he knew Megatron wasn't forgiving. And he knew that Sentinel, being the pompous bot he was, would throw him in jail again.

He transformed again and went driving, slowing down when he came to some run-down homes of Sunville, a town that was a good five hour drive from Detroit. It looked run down enough to where he could hide here for a bit.

"Daddy! No! Stop!"

That frightened yell made Wasp stop dead in his tracks. That voice sounded like it came from the house on his right. He turned on his sensors for a closer look.

"Get back here, you worthless brat!" Another voice said angrily.

A moment later, Wasp saw a young, teenage girl running out of the house and down the road. Seeing the girl's father come out a moment later and look around, he stayed hidden, which was a good thing as someone had called the police. Silently moving away, Wasp scanned around for the girl he had seen. Her heat signature showed up clear on his heat sensors and he followed it.

Something about that girl interested him and he couldn't quit thinking about her.

As he searched for her, Wasp was plagued by his own memories that he had hoped would stop haunting him once he was either forgiven or found peace, although something told him that he would need to find peace first before being forgiven.

He then noticed the girl's trail went cold and looked around, seeing something that made him smile a little. This girl had covered her tracks so that she couldn't be followed. "Hmm. She's quite smart," he thought to himself.

Unable to see where she had gone, he decided he'd just patrol the area and find a good spot for shelter. And maybe see that girl again.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her? What is it about her that keeps her on my mind?" He asked himself. "She's a human. I never liked humans."

But something was asking him if that was totally true, especially since that girl was still on his mind.

He found a cave nearby and saw it was empty. "Well, this will do," he said to himself as he began working on making it into an efficient shelter.

* * *

A few nights later, he heard someone sneaking around outside and quietly watched to see who it was. As the person came inside, he found it was the same girl he had seen running away from home when he first arrived.

He quietly slipped behind her and while she was looking around, he reached out with his hands and grabbed her.

The girl screamed loudly and began struggling, making him wince as he brought her closer so that one of his arms were holding her securely. She struggled harder, screaming again. Wasp sighed and transformed one hand into a stinger and made a small bit of electricity crackle loudly.

He felt her freeze in his arm and transformed the stinger back into his hand. The girl shined a flashlight at him and began hyperventilating when she saw what he was. He loosened his hold on her, but still held her.

"Please, don't be afraid," he said. "Wasp will not hurt you. Wasp is curious about you."

The girl suddenly lashed out a kick that made him grunt in surprise and she squirmed free, but he pounced again, catching her as she screamed again. "Please!" Wasp begged her. "Please! Wasp promise not to hurt you! Please! Give Wasp a chance!"

That plea made the girl stop struggling and look up at him and he gazed at her. "Please," he whispered this time, the backs of his fingers gently rubbing over the side of her face.

She flinched a little, but then began calming down. "It's alright. You're safe," Wasp crooned to her.

The girl reached up and gently touched his face, noticing how sad he looked. He loosened his hold on her and she stood up, but continued to gently touch his face. "See? Wasp harmless," he said to her.

She smiled a little. "But you're sad too," she said gently.

He looked a little sheepish. "Does it show?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "In your eyes," she said. "Have you been on the run like me?"

"Yes," he said honestly. He then noticed some bruises on her arms. "That man did this to you?"

She nodded again. "My father," she said sadly. "He's very abusive."

Wasp picked her up and held her close. "Wasp not let him hurt you again. Wasp will protect you. Wasp will treat you better," he promised her.

She smiled at him. "Is that your name? Wasp?" She asked.

He nodded. "May Wasp ask your name?" He asked.

"Akira," she answered. "It means 'graceful strength'."

"Akira," he repeated, thinking it suited her perfectly. "Wasp think your name is very pretty."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

A month after their encounter, Wasp found himself more intrigued by Akira, always watching her brush her bluish-black hair, noting how the top part of her hair was dyed red, but it looked natural, especially with her vivid green eyes that he could never look away from. The two piercings in her left ear and the two silver bracelets on her right arm sparkled every time she moved her arm and her head, dazzling him a bit.

He then spotted her blue sneakers and sneakingly hid them in his subspace. She saw him do it and turned to face him. "Wasp, I need my sneakers," she said.

"What makes you think I have them?" He asked her teasingly.

She jumped at him and he caught her, holding her with her back to his chest as one of his fingers began playing with the hem of her midnight blue shirt as she hadn't tucked her shirt into her black pants yet. The fifteen year old girl froze as she knew what he had in mind. "Wasp, I'll get you if you dare," she warned.

He chuckled. "I dare," he said as his finger slipped under her shirt, playfully poking her stomach. "Because Wasp love hearing your laugh."

Akira squirmed as her laughter echoed in the cave and her laughter grew when Wasp lifted her shirt a little and pressed his mouth to her exposed stomach and humming into it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASP!" She pleaded.

He chuckled again, but knew she reached her limit, and stopped to let her catch her breath before giving her back her shoes. "You know Wasp only playing around with you," he said.

"Yes, I know," she said. "Silly."

" _You're_ silly," he playfully retorted back with a chuckle, which made her laugh again as she slipped on her shoes and began stretching before going for a run. He watched with a smile and then noticed something. "Those bruises are nearly faded," he pointed out gently.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said and then looked outside. "I hope we don't run into any cops today."

Wasp was curious about that. "Wasp wonder why you're afraid of that," he asked her.

She looked at him. "I'm only fifteen, Wasp," she said. "The police are looking for me because I'm still a minor. If they find me, they'll take me to either any relatives I have left or a foster home."

Wasp didn't like the sound of that and quickly scooped her up into his arms. "No!" He said sharply, making her jump. He winced a little and looked at her with sad eyes. "Wasp won't let them take you away. I wouldn't have a friend anymore."

Akira rubbed his face gently. She had been helping him speak better as his time in the stockade had affected his speech pattern badly and hurt him mentally. He still referred to himself in third-person a bit, but not as much.

"That's why I don't like to run in town," she said gently.

Wasp nodded. "Akira," he said softly, gently hugging her and she hugged him back.

It was perhaps a day later that trouble did come. Or rather, a surprise visitor came.

* * *

Bumblebee had been patrolling when he saw the girl that the police had been looking for running into the forest and he ran after her, hoping to catch her.

Akira noticed someone was behind her and was shocked to see a bot just like Wasp, only yellow-colored with blue eyes, where Wasp was green with pink eyes. She began running.

"Wait!" Bumblebee called out to her, catching up to her and cutting her off, making her stumble and fall to the ground. Black palms with yellow fingers quickly cupped around her to prevent her from running off. "Easy. I'm a good guy."

She looked up at him, afraid because she knew he was a cop car. He noticed her shaking and began rubbing her back. "Don't be afraid, Akira," he said.

She gasped. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Well, the police have been looking for you," he said gently. "Your father is in the Federal jail, last I heard. You don't have to run from him anymore."

She shook her head. "I'm not running," she said. "I live in this forest."

"As a camper?" He asked.

Akira shook her head again. "A survivalist," she said. "And a friend has been taking care of me."

"Wasp, right?"

She looked afraid again and he gave her a gentle hug. "Easy. I've seen him with you," he said. "I just need you to tell me: has he ever hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, never," she said. "He's very sweet and he's been protecting me ever since I met him."

Bumblebee nodded. "I've seen you two interact with each other," he said with a kind smile. "Wasp does seem to really like you."

Akira calmed down. "You're not going to arrest him, are you?" She asked. "Or take me in?"

The yellow bot looked at her, a gentle smile still on his face. "Well, I'm afraid I need you both to come with me," he said. "We need to speak to Captain Fanzone."

She flinched. "Easy," he said again. "Captain Fanzone is very fair."

Wasp came out and gasped at seeing Bumblebee with Akira in his hands. Said girl turned when she heard him. "It's okay, Wasp," she said to him. "Come on out."

He did so, reaching for her and Bumblebee gently handed the girl to him, seeing the green bot pull her closer to him and hold her as if she meant the world to him. "Bumblebot no take Akira away," he said.

"Easy, Wasp," said Bumblebee as he looked saddened. "I'm really sorry about what happened long ago. We were all duped."

That surprised Wasp, but he knew Bumblebee wouldn't lie. He flinched when said bot placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," said the Autobot. "We need to go see Prime."

The green bot flinched, but Akira gently rubbed his face, calming him down again.

* * *

Thankfully, the meeting went well as Optimus and Ultra Magnus saw that Wasp was afraid and how the human girl was calming him down. The poor bot was even shaking fearfully when the Supreme Commander came up to him and placed a firm, yet gentle, hand on his shoulder.

"Wasp, you are free and your record has been erased," he said gently. "You needn't be afraid or on the run anymore."

He then turned to Akira. "Little one, you have been fiercely protective of him," he said. "May I inquire why?"

Akira took a deep breath. "Wasp has been kind to me, sir," she said. "He asked for a chance to show he had changed and his actions following that have proven that he has changed."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Optimus, did that human enforcer find anything on Miss Akira?" He asked.

"No family besides her father, sir," said Optimus.

Wasp looked scared again, holding Akira gently and protectively as she rubbed his face soothingly. "Shh," she shushed him gently.

The Supreme Commander nodded again. "It is obvious that she has both loyalty and kindness, and is protective of Wasp as he is of her," he said. "It would be cruel to separate them."

Bumblebee came forward. "Wasp has been taking care of Akira for a while now," he said. "I think he's earned the right to be her guardian, officially."

Akira smiled at Bumblebee gratefully and he winked at her with a smile. Wasp was a bit stunned that the same bot he had hated all this time was standing up for him.

Optimus Prime made it official and Wasp finally felt free as peace washed over him. He looked at the teenager in his arms. "I'm free, Akira," he said softly.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "And since it's official, I think they should know."

Wasp was curious until he felt Akira kiss him and he blushed. The three Autobots watching just smiled in amusement and Wasp returned the kiss, his eyes going from pink to blue once more.

Later on, on Dinosaur Island, Akira lay on Wasp's chest with her head resting over where his spark was and he rubbed her back. "Akira, thank you, for everything," he said.

She smiled at him. "Thank _you_ ," she said. "You've not only protected me this whole time, but you've been very sweet to me."

"Just as you have been sweet to me, along with being loyal and patient," he said, smiling.

Akira glanced down at the gleaming Autobot sigil that Wasp had been given and playfully drew a circle around it, making him giggle before he suddenly, but gently, grabbed her and gently pinned her down, his finger gently poking her stomach to make her giggle before he gently kissed her and she answered by kissing him back passionately.

"Akira, I love you, sweetspark," he said to her.

"And I love you, my strong Wasp," she said, making him kiss her again.

Wasp had not only found peace, but also redemption through love, thanks to Akira.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
